


Early Morning

by Wxlves



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, PWP, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: “Didn’t get enough last night?” Aedion said, laughing slightly at the way she moved into his touch. He stopped laughing the instant she pulled him closer and slid one thigh between his legs.“Looks like somebody else didn’t get enough last night,” she purred, letting one slender finger trace down his chest between his pectorals. Her gaze followed her own finger — the alternative was to face the heat she knew burned behind Aedion’s eyes.[Lysaedion PWP. That’s it.]
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra
Kudos: 44





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write straight up smut so I’m sorry if this sucks

When Lysandra blinked herself awake the sun was only just creeping over the horizon. The sky was still dark, tinged with faint pink and gray. 

When she rolled over, away from the brightening window, she found Aedion’s bare back inches from her nose, rising and falling gently with his breathing.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, she rubbed her thumb in gentle, soothing circles, too light to stir him awake, all the while admiring the play of the light over his skin, his muscles, his golden hair.

After a minute he moved, turning his head to look at Lysandra over his shoulder, and she startled slightly. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Aedion murmured, “I was already awake.”

He turned his whole body so he fully faced her and pulled her into a kiss. Languid, lazy, slow. One of his hands rested on Lysandra’s side while the other, limited in movement thanks to his body weight above it, rested gently over her stomach.

Lysandra’s hands went to his neck as he opened his mouth further, letting her tongue make a gentle sweep at his bottom lip. The hand on her hip began moving up and down her side in long strokes that sent fire across her skin. They were both unclothed, had slept that way after—

“Didn’t get enough last night?” Aedion said, laughing slightly at the way she moved into his touch. He stopped laughing the instant she pulled him closer and slid one thigh between his legs.

“Looks like somebody else didn’t get enough last night,” she purred, letting one slender finger trace down his chest between his pectorals. Her gaze followed her own finger — the alternative was to face the heat she knew burned behind Aedion’s eyes.

He hummed, a noncommittal noise, before rolling over, now braced above Lysandra with a predatory grin. His arms were wide around her torso, his weight held off her body. Always careful not to box her in… an easy out, if she wanted it.

She didn’t.

She let him press his lips to her jaw, just below her ear, to her neck where he’d left marks only hours ago. She tilted her head to give him better access, knowing that marking her like this stirred something in his blood, that primal Fae part of him. And the feeling of his lips, his teeth, his tongue, working against that sensitive skin… Lysandra let out a quiet, breathless moan.

He kept moving down her body, placing kisses on her collarbone, the swell of her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and blew gently, the air cooling his saliva and sending goosebumps racing across her skin. Aedion didn’t linger, though, his intent was clear.

Within seconds he was between her spread legs, powerful hands gripping her thighs as he grinned up at her.

It wasn’t a bedroom smile, full of silk sheets and soft whispers—it was a dangerous smile, the kind his men saw before battle… and it made Lysandra’s heart race. She reached down to tug her fingers through his hair, demanding, and he hissed slightly at the sting on his scalp even as his hips rolled against the mattress beneath him.

“I know how to push all your buttons, Aedion, just the same way you know mine.” It was her turn to grin, sharp and predatory.

The grin slipped from his face but he held her eyes, gaze never faltering as he licked a long, slow stripe up her center. She broke first, head dropping back against the pillows as he brought a thumb to that little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Circled it gently as his mouth returned, hungry, to taste her.

Lysandra kept one hand in his hair, the other twisted tight in the sheets as his lips and tongue worked at her. Heat was pooling in her stomach, like a red-hot wire coiling tighter and tighter until she gasped his name, so close  _ so close socloseplease Aedion. _

Then his hand and mouth were gone. She was left with shaking thighs and an aching need when he slid back up her body for another kiss. She indulged him, tasting herself on his lips, until she lost patience and nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation. He pulled back with a wince.

“I deserved that, huh?” he laughed.

The way he lay above her meant Lysandra could  _ feel _ how hard he was, pressing so near to where she wanted him, but when she reached a hand down between their bodies he grasped her wrist to stop her.

She growled in frustration, receiving only a small smile in response before his own hand slid down. She was so wet, so ready, as Aedion slipped one finger inside of her, then two.

Slowly in and out. Too slowly.

“If you’re testing my patience, Aedion, it’s thinning.”

“Very well,” he replied, amicable, and before she could even process what was happening he’d flipped them. He now lay on his back, Lysandra above him, her hands gripping his biceps tight. “Last night,” he said, so quietly it was practically a whisper, “I rode your fingers until I came.”

And what an experience that had been. Aedion beneath her, wrecked, the faint scent of the oils hanging in the air as his hips moved practically of their own accord.

“This morning,” he said, interrupting Lysandra’s train of thought, “I want  _ you _ to ride me.”

Lysandra’s breath hitched. She was already straddling his waist and when she ground back she could feel the press of his cock. Aedion cursed.

When she raised herself up and onto his hard length, her hands were on his chest, nails digging in slightly as she took every inch of him. She rolled her hips, gasping at the feeling.

With the pleasure building, already strung out from Aedion’s mouth and fingers, Lysandra’s pace increased. Beneath her Aedion‘s eyes were closed, panting even as unintelligible words fell from his lips.

The heat of him inside her, the obscene sounds of skin on skin, the drop of sweat sliding down between the muscles of his stomach — it all built up until Lysandra cried out, feeling her release tear through her.

Propping himself up into a sitting position, Aedion wrapped one strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a messy kiss as she shuddered around him, whimpering against his mouth as the last waves of her climax passed.

They stayed like that, mouth-to-mouth, chest-to-chest, Aedion still hard inside her. After a minute he began to move again, slowly, rolling his hips to fuck into her deeper,  _ more. _

“Is this alright?” he murmured against her skin, pressing his lips gently to her neck, tasting the salt, the sweat.

“Yes,” she breathed, “gods yes.”

She was still so wet, so aroused, and Aedion’s movements were slow and purposeful. Lysandra’s hands roamed across his body, feeling the muscle ripple under the skin of his back as he moved. She let her nails drag down his back and he moaned, even as she laughed quietly.

Lysandra’s own pleasure was building again, her throat tightening around her breaths. She leaned into his ear and tugged the earlobe between her teeth before releasing it long enough to say, “we should invite someone else into our bed. I think I’d enjoy watching you get fucked by another man.”

It wasn’t a particular goal of hers, though if Aedion truly wanted to she wouldn’t be  _ opposed _ to the idea. No, she said this solely for the reaction she knew she would get.

Aedion didn’t disappoint. He barked a curse, and Lysandra could feel his cock twitch slightly inside of her as his fingers dug into her back.

“Lysandra-” his voice was low, rough, choked off by the pleasure burning through his body, but the question was still there.

She tangled her fingers in his hair once again, tugging hard enough to pull his head back, baring his neck as a strangled gasp escaped his lips.

“Come for me,” she hissed, “let go of your control.”

And her name fell from his lips like a prayer as his release barreled through him, Lysandra following him over the edge a moment later. 

For several minutes they lay together, breath slowing, sweat cooling on their damp skin.

Lysandra was the first to speak. “I feel disgusting right now. A bath before heading down to breakfast might be good.”

“Probably,” Aedion replied, snorting in amusement. 

Neither made a move to get up.

After a brief hesitation Aedion spoke again. “Were you being serious with what you said about…”

Lysandra didn’t have to ask what he was talking about. She squinted up at him, amused. “What? You liked the idea?”

He scoffed at the laughter in her tone, finally rolling out of bed—if only to avoid her teasing—and padding towards the wardrobe. Lysandra took the opportunity to admire the view.

“You know,” she said, easily loud enough for him to hear, “I could bounce a coin off that ass.”

He turned around to look at her. His face was serious but his eyes danced with suppressed laughter. “I’m not sure I appreciate being objectified like that, Lys. I am  _ so _ much more than a great ass.”

She heaved a dramatic sigh. “You Fae, puffed up on your own sense of self-importance.”

Aedion had turned back to the wardrobe, and he continued to rifle through it as he called out over his shoulder, “I’m getting food whether or not you bother to get out of bed. If you want to come with, get some clothes on. Not that  _ I’m  _ complaining, but my cousin might be a tad pissed if you came to breakfast naked.”

Lysandra had to concede to his point, slipping out of bed to get dressed.

On her way out the door she turned to him with a mischievous grin. “Maybe I  _ was _ being serious about the other man.”

Aedion nearly walked into the doorframe.

**Author's Note:**

> Barely proof-read, so lmk if there’s any typos I should fix


End file.
